


Exhaustion

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, School Plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: With a week full of school and a weekend even fuller with rehearsals and practices, Roman has little to no time to rest. But wait! Passing out counts as sleeping, right?Day 7-Exhaustion
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559707
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I havent been uploading ;-;   
> I hope you all have happy holidays!!

_ Exhaustion _

Roman was exhausted. He had been in and out of rehearsals, shows, and dance practice the whole weekend. All he wanted to do at this point was collapse in bed and sleep the year away. He had been catching quick naps in the car before his mother or father kept waking him up to keep him “awake and alert.” Coffee wasn't an option, even though he was practically 15 his parents wouldn't let him drink a drop (unless he bought it when he was out and they had no clue). 

Currently, Roman was sitting up in the backseat of their car, headphones blasting loud music in his ears that once were to keep him awake; now all they were to him was white noise. His feet were aching from so many rehearsals, and his tap shoes pinched his toes in a way that was  _ not  _ making the situation any better. They had left Remus at home -thank  _ god.  _ Roman couldn't deal with sleep deprivation  _ and  _ his psychopathic brother- for practically the whole four-day weekend. Roman had only seen him once before he was pushed into the car and off to rehearsal. 

He felt his eyes slipping closed, and soon his father batted at his leg. 

“Wake up, Roman. We’re almost at the theatre.” Roman pried his eyes open, looking sleepily at his dad. 

“If you sleep now, you’ll never wake up.” His mother joked. “I can't live without my favorite son!”

Roman grunted in response, pausing his music. He hated how his parents would choose him over Remus. I mean, sure, Remus was a disgusting asshole of a person who probably was gonna grow up to sell drugs in dark alleyways and live in broken down motels, but still. It wasn't fair. 

He let out a sigh of frustration. He wanted to cry from how much this whole weekend was emotionally costing him. He grabbed another five-hour energy from his bag and drank it in one gulp, the adrenaline rush feeling like a numb buzzing in his legs. Then, the car stopped.

“Alright, Ro. This one’s your last show. The school play!” His mother said, stepping out of the car. Roman followed, and she gave him a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll be in the front row, cheering you on.”

Roman grabbed his costume bag and nodded, too tired to respond. He waved to his parents before entering through backstage. He wound his way through the halls and found the dressing room, stepping inside. His friends were already here, good.

“Roman!” Patton grinned as he walked through the door. “Hey!”

“Pat, hold still. I'm still putting makeup on you.” Virgil chuckled, then he turned to Roman. “Hey Ro. Take a seat and I’ll be with you in a second.”   
Roman nodded, setting his bag down and fiddling with the broken zipper.

“Something wrong Roman?” Patton asked, looking at him from the mirror of the vanity.

“No, I’m just tired.” He rubbed his eyes again and started to change. “Lots of rehearsals and practices this weekend….”

“There’s some water in the cooler, and granola bars on the table over there.” Patton pointed at a mostly empty table lined with snacks. “Sit down for a minute, okay? Just rest until showtime.”

Roman smiled in Patton’s direction, tugging on his dress shirt. “I will, thanks padre.” He grabbed a granola bar and absently munched on it as he changed into his full costume.

“Well Pat, what do you think?” Virgil stepped back to admire his work.

“This is amazing Virgil!” Patton grinned. “Thank you so much!”

“No problem.” He turned his attention towards Roman. “You’re turn, prince Charming.”

Roman rolled his eyes, combing out his hair. “Alright, alright.”

He sat down in the chair and Virgil’s lips puckered to one side as he started working. “Ro, ditch the eyeshadow. That's my thing.”

“I will after this weekend, then I won't look like some teenager having an identity crisis.” He said, biting back a yawn.   
Virgil’s eyes shifted over to Patton, then back to Roman. “Whatever you say, princey.”

~

The lights were too bright. The music was too loud. Everything around him looked huge and was spinning in circles.

Roman managed to make it through the first two songs, but collapsed of fatigue at the beginning of the second act. The lights quickly dimmed and fellow actors hurried over to Roman’s side and tried to wake him up or find out what was wrong. The director, Logan, and the drama teacher, Mr. Thomas, quickly ran on stage to bring Roman back to the dressing room. He was laid on the couch while Thomas and Logan ran off to find the understudy and make announcements. 

Roman woke up after the play had finished.

“Ro? Are you awake kiddo?” Patton asked, cupping his friend’s cheek. He had changed back into his normal clothes and taken all the makeup off; a clear sign the play had ended. Thomas and Logan entered the changing room after Virgil had motioned that Roman was awake.

“I...oh, Pat.” He rubbed his eye and sat up quickly, his head protesting when the room started to spin. Patton gently laid him back down. 

“Roman, you fainted on stage right after the intermission, do you remember that?” Patton asked.

“Oh….” Roman said softly. “Um, well, apologies. That wasn't very chivalrous of me, was it?” He joked.

“Ro, what did you do this weekend?” Virgil asked, coming up from behind Patton. “All of it.”

“Uh...Dance practice, dance practice, rehearsal, show, show, dance practice, show, rehearsal, another rehearsal, dance practice again…” He counted on his fingers. “That was Thursday...so Friday, I-”

“That was  _ just  _ Thursday?” Thomas asked, concerned. “Ten activities back to back in one day?”

“Yeeaaah…” Roman trailed off. 

“...Your whole weekend was like this?”

“Well, yes and no, give or take…” Roman wracked his brain for what he did on his weekend. Everything seemed so far away, like he couldn't reach it.

“That's….not healthy at all.” Logan muttered. “No wonder you passed out.”

Roman chuckled awkwardly, their worried stares drilling into his brain. “Well-”

“ _ Roman! _ ” His mother burst into the room, pushing past Virgil and enveloping Roman in a tight hug. “What the hell happened?!”

“Ack-Mom-” Roman winced as she put pressure on a bruise he got from the fall. “Nothing bad-I just fainted-”

“Roman you missed the whole play, and you were just  _ sleeping  _ here?!” She drew back from him, a horrified expression on her face. His father watched from the doorway, an embarrassed look in his eyes.

“Well…” Roman winced a little, looking away.

“Ma’am, your son fainted from exhaustion and the only thing you’re worried about is him missing the play?” Logan asked, eyes starting to fire up.

“Of  _ course  _ I am! What mother wouldn't be!?”

“One who cared more about her child’s mental and physical health than how many auditions he can nail in a day.” Virgil muttered. “You’ve overworked him from all of these plays and rehearsals.”

“Don't you teach me how to  _ parent _ my own child!” She hissed at Virgil. “You wouldn't know at all-”

Roman glanced around a little, his face ablaze with embarrassment. He wasn't used to people fighting  _ for  _ him. Patton sat by his side and wrapped and arm around Roman.

“Do you feel a little better, Ro?” He whispered worriedly. 

The lights still hurt, the yelling was making his head pound, the overwhelming amount of feelings was dizzying, and fatigue still tugged at his eyes, but he nodded.

“Just peachy.” He muttered.

  
  



End file.
